


I Know You're Saying That You Don't Want to Hurt Me

by jessx0418



Series: It's Not the End, I'll See Your Face Again [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Happy Ending, Headcanon, I'm Sorry, It's what was in my head, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, One Shot, Series, Songfic, larry stylinson - Freeform, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessx0418/pseuds/jessx0418
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sorry. Just an angsty head canon of how I imagine "Love you Goodbye" came to be. I promise the next one I write will be upbeat. It does have a happy ending though!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You're Saying That You Don't Want to Hurt Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I'm just sorry for the angst.

Harry ran his hand through his curls as he flung his legs over the side of his bed. He sighed as he stood and grabbed his phone before heading downstairs. He made himself a cup of tea and some toast before sitting at the kitchen island and unlocking his phone. He went through Twitter before his phone went off indicating he had a new email.

Harry closed out of Twitter and opened his email, frowning when he had an email from Louis that read, ‘New song.’ Curious, Harry opened it, seeing a clip of music and opened it up. He waited a moment before the music started and Louis’ voice sounded.

“Oh why you wearing that to walk out of my life. Oh, even though it’s over you should stay tonight. If tomorrow you won’t be mine, won’t you give it to me one last time. Oh baby let me love you goodbye.”

Harry’s eyebrows furrowed. Pressing his lips together, he turned up the volume as Louis’ voice sounded again.

“One more taste of your lips just to bring me back to the places we’ve been and the nights we had. Because if this is it then at least we could end it right.”

Harry froze. That high note. That was something he had been trying to convince Louis to do for forever and here he was, singing beautifully like Harry knew he could. He dropped his phone, unaware the song was still going.

Memories hit him like a ton of bricks. There was so much yelling, so much screaming, things being thrown. They were under such stress from management and it got to them. They promised it never would, but it did. And Harry decided to leave. Decided he needed to get away and ran off to California.

And now Louis, beautiful Louis, was writing a song about heartbreak and breaking up and singing with such emotion it made Harry’s chest ache. And that high note. Harry couldn’t even begin to describe how that made him feel.

Harry pressed his thumbs into his eyes, willing the tears to stop as the song finally ended. And because he liked the pain so much Harry hit play again.

And sat there. Again and again listening to the song. To the lyrics. To Louis. His fingers were still pressed into his eyes, only being taken away to wipe the tears from his cheeks.

Finally, the song ended and Harry stood up. He wiped at his eyes again and paced the floor, back and forth in front of the island. The island Louis insisted on. The island they had sex on more times then Harry could count. He ran his hand over his hair again and again messing it up more but he didn’t care.

Harry stopped suddenly, looking at the clock. Doing the math. And then deciding, fuck it.

“Hello?” He heard that sweet, angelic voice he loved so much say softly.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“I heard your song.” Silence. “It’s beautiful Lou. You, you sound so beautiful.”

“’My heart’s already breaking baby go on twist the knife.’” Louis half sang, half whispered.

“Lou.” Harry whispered, voice cracking with emotion.

“Harry, please, please take me back.”

Harry could tell he was crying, could hear the sniffles as he tried to control his emotions. Harry closed his eyes, willing his own tears to go away.

“I’m sorry Harry, so sorry. Please, please baby, please.” Louis cried.

Harry wiped at his own eyes as Louis sobbed on the other line. It was hard to hear Louis crying. Louis never cried and when he did it was almost impossible for Harry to bear. Harry let out a shaky, deep breath.

“Lou.” He cleared his throat. “Louis.”

There was silence on the other end, just an occasional sniffle.

“I’m listening.” Louis finally said.

Harry sighed. “Your song is so beautiful. You sang it with such emotion I’ve never heard from you before. I’m going to push for it on the album.”

“Yeah. Yeah that’s, that’s great Harry but that’s not what I want to hear.”

Harry sighed again, looking down at the island and tracing a pattern on the marble countertop.

“You know what, that’s great, Harry, I’m glad you like it. I really like it too and so did Julian so we’re going to record some more with it. I should probably be going then.”

“Lou-“

“No, no it’s fine. It’s fine, Harry.”

“Louis.”

“I get it, okay?” Louis said, his voice raising. “I get it.” He said calmer. “I’ll, uh, I’ll talk to you later.”

And then there was silence. Harry stood there for a minute, trying to process what had just happened. He put his phone down and ran a hand through his hair. He didn’t know what to do. His phone went off and he looked down, seeing a text from Julian.

_Stop being an idiot._

Harry rolled his eyes and placed his phone back on the island. He tapped his fingers incessantly on the countertop staring at his phone. His head was fighting with his heart with what he should do and he wished both would just shut the hell up.

Harry let out an annoyed grunt before jumping up, causing the bar stool to fall over with a loud crash. Harry let out a deep, shaky breath, closing his eyes before opening them again, slowly. He stared at his phone as it screamed at him before grabbing it and redialing the last number on it.

It stopped ringing and Harry thought for a second Louis had just ignored his call, but when he looked at it, he saw it had in fact been answered.

“Lou.” Harry said softly. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too.” Louis replied after a few minutes of silence.

“I miss you.” Harry’s voice cracked.

“I miss you so much.”

“Please come to L.A.”

“I’m on the next flight.”

“Good.”

“Harry.”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Harry smiled through his tears. “I love you too, Lou. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are as lovely as you xx


End file.
